Beauty and the Beast
by DinosaursgoRawr101
Summary: "This is Akiza Izinski," I say, all eyes on me. "This summer she went to the mall, bought new clothes, and used her daddy's money on plastic surgery to expand her, ahem, assets." I glance at Akiza. She looks like she's about to punch me in the face. Good.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a new story, so i would love it if you all would tell me what you think. And can someone tell me why on the anime, Akiza has two last names? I just started watching it, and this story came to mind, so forgive me if i don't have all the small details right.**

**As always, please read and review! :p  
**

Chapter One

Akiza's POV

I sighed heavily as I straightened my new dorm jacket. The new ones were black and red for the girls, and black and blue for the guys. I didn't want to leave the Academy, but apparently somewhere along the way, I missed my senior year, so now my parents were sending me to Westerfield High. I wasn't too worried. I knew a lot of these people, being from New Domino City, and since I had quite wearing my masks and actually talking to people, I had made a lot of new friends.

Of course, that might have to do with the fact that my parents were rich. I mean, even more so than most people over here. I had everything, and then some. Westerfield High was a great school for duelers, but they had rules against dueling on campus. It was prohibited. There were serious punishments for those who disobeyed.

I walked slowly to the campus grounds. Maybe if my parents would let me borrow a car, I wouldn't have to walk. I didn't understand their logic at all. Why would we have limos and fancy cars, if I couldn't even ride in one of them to school?

I didn't have to walk by myself for long. Pretty soon, my best friend, Amanda Pierce came running up to me. Mandy was a laughing, bubbly girl with short black hair, and glasses.

"Akiza." She called out, panting for breath. "Hurry up, we're about to be late!" I heard the late bell ring as soon as she spoke. I started running beside her, my sketchpad smacking the inside of my elbow uncomfortably every time.

"Wait!" Mandy hissed as we neared the front door.

"What?" I asked. "Mandy, we're late!"

"Look who's blocking the door!" She whispered.

I followed her nervous stares. I saw the group of guys and glared.

"Mandy, it's just the gang bangers."

She gripped my arm, her nails biting into my flesh. "But they could hurt us."

I snorted. "I'm not afraid." And I wasn't. I wouldn't let anyone intimated me. I walked right up to them. "Excuse us." I said politely. Mandy kept her head down, pretending to look for something in her bag. And I knew she was pretending because she taught me that trick.

The one in the middle, Yusei, grinned at me.

"A little to class, aren't we honey?" His friend, Jack Atlas snatched my sketchpad.

"Hey! Give me that back!" I exclaimed. Jack thumbed through the pictures while I gritted my teeth and tried to ground my shoes to keep from kicking him in his face.

"What?" Yusei asked, feigning surprise. "No naked pictures of me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, don't give yourself so much credit. Now, if you would so kindly let us through?"

"Is there a problem, Miss Izinski?" Principal Iota asked, coming up to us. I snatched my sketchpad back.

"Not at all, sir." I answered, a sweet smile on my face. "We were all just talking and I guess we got a little carried away." I looked down at the ground. "We didn't even hear the bell. We're very sorry, sir." Insert pleading look here.

Principal Iota smiled kindly at me.

"Well now, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. All of you just go on to class."

"Yes, sir." I said, taking Mandy by the arm and pulling her past the gang members. Yusei was giving me a strangely respectful look as we walked on by. Mandy and I both had Chemistry first period and I hated to be late. I gave Mrs. Peterson a sheepish look as we walked in.

"Miss Izinski, Miss Pierce, Mr. Fudo. You're late."

Did my ears hear wrong just now? Was Yusei Fudo in this class, too? I turned to look behind me, and sure enough there he was, grinning for all he was worth. I looked away quickly and chose a seat farthest away from him.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Mrs. Peterson began. "Good morning and welcome to Senior Chemistry." She sat on the edge on the edge of her desk like a cool teacher would do, crossing her legs, and opening a folder. " I appreciate you picking your own seats, but this is my class, I make the seating arrangements, and lucky for you, I have them right here. I took the liberty to choose your partners when I received the roster."

Oh no. Forget what I said about her being a cool teacher. _Please_ let me sit by someone nice. Anyone but…

"Akiza Izinski. Your partner is Yusei Fudo."

Oh my god. Yusei? As my chemistry partner for the whole entire year? No way, no how, _so_ not okay with me.

I gave Mandy a 'help me' look as I tried to avoid a panic attack s Yusei came and joined me. I definitely should have stayed at home. In bed. Under the covers. Forget not being intimated. I was now.

"This is fun." Yusei mumbles to himself. His voice is dark and husky. Does he make it that way on purpose? I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, chewing my lip, as if the situation wasn't awkward. It'd be cool if God gave everyone a Do Over Day and you could yell "Do Over!" and the day would start new. This would definitely qualify for a DOD.

" I know you seniors think you know everything." Mrs. Peterson was saying. "But never think of yourself as a success until you help treat diseases that plague mankind or make the earth a safer place to live. The field of chemistry plays a crucial role in developing medicines"

Yusei raised his hand.

"Yes, do you have a question, Mr. Fudo?" of course he had a question. Why else would he raise his hand?

"So, your saying that our leader isn't a success?" he asked, getting a few audible gasps from the back of the room.

Mrs. Peterson glared. "What I'm saying is…money and status aren't everything. Use your brain and do something for mankind. Isn't that what you do during a duel?"

"Yes, I apologize for my comment, Mrs. Peterson."

I shake my head. If Yusei thinks this will make the teacher give us a good grade, he's very wrong. It's obvious Mrs. Peterson doesn't like smart-asses and my partner is already on her radar.

"Now," She says. "Look at the person next to you."

I didn't have a choice. I twist in my seat to look at Yusei Fudo. He's looking back and I have to say, he's really not that bad looking. Especially his cobalt blue eyes partially covered by his jet black hair. I had a strange desire to push his bangs out of his eyes, to just touch his face. Sexy and dangerous.

"You don't have to like your partner, but you're stuck with them for the rest of the term. Take five minutes to get to know each other, then each of you will introduce your partner to the class. Begin now."

I take out my notebook, flip to the first page, and shove it at Yusei.

"Why don't you write down stuff about you in my notebook and I'll do the same in yours." It was better than trying to have a conversation with him.

Yusei nods in agreement, although I think I caught in the corners of his mouth twitch as he hands me his notebook. Did I imagine that twitch or did it really happen? Taking a deep breath, I wiped that thought from my mind, and write diligently until we are instructed to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! A lot more fluff will be coming up soon, i promise. Please tell me what you think!**

**As always read and review!  
**

Chapter Two

Yusei's POV

I handed Miss Beauty Queen her notebook back. Her eyebrows shot right up, and I had to work at not laughing. Maybe I shouldn't have written _you and me…this Friday…Turkish style_, but it was good for a laugh.

"Mrs. Izinski?"

I watch in amusement as Miss Perfection herself looks up at Peterson. Oh, she's good. This partner of mine knows how to hide her true emotions.

"Yes?" She asks, titling her head and smiling while flashing her white teeth.

I wondered if that smile has ever gotten her out of a speeding ticket. I had gotten plenty while practicing for a duel on my D-Wheeler. But that's how it goes when you come from the Satellite.

"It's your turn introduce your partner to the class."

I leaned on one elbow on the lab table, waiting for an introduction. She either has to make up some crappy fish story or fess up that she doesn't know crap about me. She glances at my comfortable position and I can tell that I've stumped her.

"This Yusei Fudo," She starts, her voice hitching the slightest bits. "When he isn't hanging out on street corners, dueling, or harassing innocent people, he tours the inside of jails around the city." She paused, and then continued, a little smirk on her face. "And he has a secret desire that nobody would ever guess."

The room suddenly becomes quiet. Even Peterson straightens up and leans forward. Heck, _I'm_ listening to her.

"His secret desire," She continues. "Is to go to college and become a chemistry teacher like you, Mrs. Peterson."

Yeah, right. Now it was my turn and she was going to pay. I stood up and the entire class stopped laughing. Hey, I have the effect on people.

"This is Akiza Izinski." I say, all eyes focused on me. "This past summer she went to the mall, bought new clothes so she could expand her wardrobe, and used her daddy's money on plastic surgery to enhance her, ahem, _assets_. And her secret desire is to escape the rich city and to date a guy from the Satellite."

Akiza's gaze shifted to me. She's pissed, I can tell.

Good.

The class claps as I finished and several wolf-whistled as I lean back in my chair, propping my feet on the desk, crossing my arms over my head. Only problem, my shoe barely nudged her sketchpad.

"Don't touch it!" She hissed as she snatched it up. The bell had finally rang. Dang, was it that important to her? Her voice was cracking as she spoke and her eyes were looking a little watery. I followed her out.

"You okay?" I asked, as she threw books in her locker.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

"Hey, what did _I_ do?"

She turned on me and jammed her well-manicured finger in my chest. "Did you get a good laugh at that, Yusei? Huh? Did you think that was _funny_?"

"Hilarious, actually." I answered, leaning against the row of lockers.

She slammed the locker door shut.

"Look, I don't date guys in gangs, and I don't use drugs."

"What a coincidence. I don't date guys in gangs, either." I tell her, stepping closer to her. "And I'm no user. Don't you know how badly that could mess up a duel?"

"You think you me, don't you?" She snaps. "Well, you don't. My life isn't as perfect as you seem to think it is."

What? They ran out of hair dye? Tsk, tsk, poor thing."

"Shut up!" She yells, clenching her fists and causing a few students to look over. I honestly thought she was going to punch me in the face. For a Barbie Queen, she was tough. I'd give her that. "For your information, this is my natural color. You know nothing about me!"

"And what? You think you know me?" I asked.

"I know enough."

"You're afraid of me." It's not a question. I just wanted to hear from her own lips what her reason was."

"People expect you to run all over town, wrecking things with your D-Wheeler."

"Getting near the fire doesn't necessarily mean you get burned, Aki. Haven't you ever rode on a D-Wheeler before?"

She sniffed. "No. And I don't plan on it, either."

I grinned. "Well, one of these days, I just might have to take you out on it whether you plan on it not." I turn away from her and start walking, lifting my hand in good-bye. "Later, Aki." I said over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's Chapter 3! I'm having too much fun with this story, lol. As always, please read and review!**

Chapter 3

**Aki's POV**

I threw my bag to the floor, not even caring that some of the books fell out. I just left them there. How _dare_ Yusei embarrass me like that? And in f ront of everyone. That arrogant, selfish, no good, dirty…

"Akiza? That you?" Dad's voice called out to me. I was surprised. Daddy was actually home.

"Hey, daddy." I called out, walking to the study where I knew he would be.

"Akiza." He said, smiling at me, as he put his book down and enfolding me in a warm embrace. "How are you, sweetie?"

I hugged him tightly back.

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"That's good. How was school?" He asked, pulling away.

"School was fine. But I have tons of homework to do, so I need to get started."

"Of course, honey."

I walked to my bedroom, feeling my stomach roll. I slammed my door shut when I started to feel like heaving, and rushed to my bathroom. "Dear God," I moaned under my breath. "Don't let me be sick." I shut my eyes in a long blink, hoping the light wouldn't hurt so much when I opened them again. Someone had brought in doughnuts and the smell of frosting made my stomach roll more.

Tugging open the medicine drawer, I searched for some Ibuprofen, groaning when I found none. My forehead hit the edge of the sink, and I fell to the floor, gasping for air. God, I felt crappy. What could have possibly made me feel this sick? I hadn't eaten anything, so that wasn't it. Though I admit, it was stupid to not eat in the first place. I doubted that I could handle a duel right now. I rested my head in between my knees, and I took deep breaths slowly until I felt the nausea go down. I tried standing back up, but quickly crumbled to the floor. Forget about dueling, I couldn't even stand!

"I hate this!" I mumbled under my breath. Slowly, I managed to crawl to my room, gripping the walls like they were a life preserver. I climbed on top of the bed, and lay there, breathing hard. I couldn't miss school tomorrow. Yes, it would be lovely if I did. I wouldn't have to deal with Yusei. But I was going to have to deal with him sooner or later, and it was probably best that I dealt with him when I _didn't_ have loads of make up work to do.

I was running late the next day, so naturally my arms were filled with papers and books. I was feeling a lot better than I did yesterday, for which I was glad, but I was grumbling because I still had to come to school.

I crashed into someone, typical me, not paying attention, and my papers went everywhere. My friend, and neighbor, Colin Turner, rushed to pick them up. Even though we lived next to each other, I didn't really talk to him. I bent to the ground to retrieve my papers.

"Oops, sorry, Aki." Aki. Only one person called me that. I looked up and me cobalt eyes laughing at me. "Here" He said, handing me the papers.

"Thanks." I said, back, feeling a little red.

"Come on, Akiza." Colin said, taking my arm. "Let's get you to class. No need to talk to the Satellite." He pulled me away, but now before I turned to Yusei and gave him an apologetic smile.

**Yusei's POV**

That stupid jerk, Colin Turner. I hated guys like him. Putting people down just because they were born in a certain place. I was still fuming as I walked to the library for Mrs. Petersons class. She wanted us looking up information and Aki had already gotten us a spot. I laughed to myself when I saw that the spot she had chosen wasn't at a table, but rather, she had chosen the floor. Her books and papers were spilled out all around her. I took a second to watch her. She was concentrating very hard, and she chewed the end of her pencil.

I grinned at her as I sat down in front of her.

"Hey." I said.

She glanced up, giving the barest of smiles, before turning back to her work.

"So, what? Are you not going to talk to me today?"

"We have work to do, Yusei. You could help."

She tossed me a book without even looking up. Dang, she had skills.

"How about a bet, instead?" I asked, grinning.

"I don't do that type of thing."

"Well, I think you'll like this one. If you win, I can't bother you anymore, and I'll do the work."

I had her interest now. She looked up at me and titled her head.

"And if I lose?"

I grinned again, leaning back on my hands. "I you lose, then you owe me a kiss."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"No joke. How about it?"

She nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Fill this out before me. Your such a smarty pants, I figured you would like this." I handed her the paper filled with different cards, and lines to write down which ones goes where. I picked up a pen. "Okay, on your mark, get set…go." I started filling in, not caring if my handwriting was messy. Aki was already passed me. Dang it, I wanted that kiss.

"Done." I said, showing her my paper.

She looked at it critically. "Dang, Yusei. Your handwriting sucks."

I laughed.

"Yeah, probably. So, you owe me a kiss. Better do it now." Hey, I was a guy. And she was definitely female. I wanted that kiss. So sue me.

"Okay," She said, leaning in closer. My heart started racing faster as she neared, smiling. I lifted my hand to touch her cheek and she grabbed it, kissing my palm. "There." She said, grinning wickedly. "There's your kiss."

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's chapter four! Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing. you guys make my day ! i admit, i'm having too much fun writing this. **

**As always, read and review!  
**

Chapter Four

**Aki's POV**

Okay, I admit it. I actually thought about kissing Yusei for real. But I didn't. Why should I? I meant nothing more than a good grade to him, and a kiss was something special. It wasn't something to just hand out like candy at Halloween. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. Believe me, I wanted to forget, but I couldn't. I kept remembering those cobalt blue eyes, and I wondered what it would be like to kiss Yusei Fudo. I could almost feel his lips on mine. Would hi slips be hard on mine, or soft? Was he a slow kisser, or hungry and fast like his personality?

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I shouldn't even be _thinking_ of kissing Yusei. We were two totally different people. Like night and day. He rode his D-Wheeler, and I walked to school. He lived in the Satellite, and I lived in New Domino City. The only thing we could possibly have in common was our decks. The feelings of energy and power that came with dueling.

I heard a loud beep beside me and I turned to look, startled. School had just left out, but who would be calling to me? Yusei was there, on his D-Wheeler and e was holding a helmet out to me.

"Aki, want a ride?"

"I couldn't."

"Do you want to?" He interrupted.

I bit my lip. "Maybe." I answered honestly. And I had no idea why I wanted to, but I did want to go.

"Then hop on. It'll be much faster than walking home and I'm sure your feet wouldn't hurt."

He was right, it was faster, and my feet did hurt after walking home.

"But there isn't enough room."

He smiled and scooted back a little. "Sure there is. If you don't mind being a little close." He grinned. "Unless you're scared to ride with me."

I snapped the helmet on.

"No way." I answered, trying to be graceful about sliding my leg over and sitting in front of Yusei. He was right, we were close. But I wasn't going to be afraid of him.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked, twisting the knobs of the bike. His breath was tickling my neck. I had to ignore the small fact that a whole parking lot of students were gaping at Yusei and me. I should get off, but I didn't. Instead I shut my eyes tight. The D-Wheeler was vibrating, threatening to me. "Aki, don't close your eyes." Yusei whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I didn't have to twist far. We were so close; almost all of my body was touching his. I wasn't used to being so closed to someone, the feeling of intimacy was over-powering.

He smiled gently at me. "Don't worry, Aki. I'll protect you." He chuckled good-naturally and I felt the ripple effect through his chest. "You'll love this!"

He accelerated and I had to keep from screaming as I pressed closer to Yusei. My stomach was left somewhere behind us. But this was a new world to me. Was this what he saw everyday? The speed, the sounds of pounding hearts filled with adrenaline. There was something so _free _about it. Something I wanted to be.

**Sorry this is so short. You'll see why next chapter. i have three chapters already written out, and they are pretty long. Please overlook that and keep reviewing anyway. They make me smile and want to keep writing.**

**Review!**

**Thanks to everyone, you're all the best!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five is up! I got this idea for this chapter and the last from one of the episodes where Yusei was captured and Aki went to saved him. it was sweet and i came up with this. It was right before Aki said she wanted to be apart of the D-Wheelers. **

**As always, let me know what you're thinking, reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**

Chapter Five

**Aki's POV**

Yusei and I stopped at a red light.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I smiled happily at him. "This is the most fun I've had all month!"

He chuckled. "You must not get out much, then." I laughed too, enjoying the moment. "Crap." He suddenly said. "Aki, we're going to have to make a pit stop. I left something in…in the Satellite. Do you mind?"

I'll protect you. He had told me. And funnily enough, I believed him.

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind." I kept quiet the rest of the way, and Yusei didn't say much either. We were entering the Satellite now and nothing was as bright or cheery as it had been before. Everything was run down and dreary. It was almost like a permanent rain cloud hovered here. Yusei parked and got off.

"Aki," He began. "We can still turn back. You don't have to do this."

I got off; knocking myself over-so much for graceful-but Yusei caught me. My breath caught in my throat as time froze. Well, of course it really didn't, but it felt like it had to me. What was going on here? Why couldn't I breathe now? And why was my heart suddenly threatening to jump out of my chest?

"I want to." I finally answered, when my tongue would move again. He nodded and I followed beside him as he walked into the building. Everything was made of wood, and the rooms were almost bare.

"Yusei!" Two voices called out and I looked towards the noise. Two twins were rushing to Yusei and engulfing him in a tight hug. For a moment, I was jealous. I _wanted_ to be the one he held that tightly, but I quickly shook that thought away. "You're back!" the twins cried. "We missed you!"

Yusei smiled. "It's only been a couple hours, you guys, but hey, I missed you too."

"Yusei." The one with a ponytail said, pulling on his sleeve. "Who's that?" They were looking at me. "She's _pretty_."

Yusei smiled and took my hand making my heart go crazy again. I tried to not think about it, but it was hard when it seemed that his hand fit perfectly in mine.

"Leo, Luna, this is Akiza. Say hi to her."

Both smiled. I was guessing Luna was the one with pigtails. She smiled. "Hi, Akiza." Then turned back to Yusei. "So, what does Mom think of your new girlfriend?"

Yusei dropped my hand as we both jumped. Yusei looked at lost for words. I smiled at the twins.

"Actually, we're just partners in Chemistry. Yusei is just giving me a ride home."

Luna smiled.

"Awh, that's so _romantic_!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Girls."

I grinned, but stopped when a small, dark-haired woman entered the room.

"Mom!" the twins yelled, hugging her. The woman smiled kindly at them. This was Yusei's mother? They looked nothing alike. The woman went to Yusei and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back home soon. Just after I finish taking Akiza home. I'll be back in time for dinner, promise."

"Okay, dear." His mom looked at me, and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Akiza. Feel free to come over whenever you like.

I was startled "Um…thank you. It's nice to meet you too." I said, as Yusei took my hand and walked back to his D-wheeler.

**Yusei's POV**

I helped Aki back on the D-Wheeler.

"Your mom seems nice." She commented.

"She's not really my mom, you know." I told her. "My mom died when I was little."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yusei."

"It's okay. She takes in orphans so we don't end up living on the streets. Leo and Luna aren't my brother and sister, but I treat them like they are. They don't remember their mom, so we act like a family." I didn't know why I was telling her all of this. Maybe it was because she listened.

She grinned.

"I liked them."

I felt a wave of relied rush over me. "I think they liked you, too." She was acting normal, not at all that it mattered she was in the Satellite, let alone with someone like me. I had often been put down because of where I came from, but Akiza didn't seem to care. This girl was making it hard for me to think. And that was a dangerous way of thinking. People like us just didn't get together.

Thoughts of being a pirate and stealing her away to my ship race across my mind. Although I'm not a pirate, and she's not my captured princess. We were just two teenage duelers who hated each other and got thrown together for a year. Okay, so I don't really hate her. And I don't think she really hates me now, either. And that scared the crap out of me.

It was all Jack's fault. My forehead creased as I remembered

**Flashback**

"Stupid stuck up." Jack commented after Akiza had dragged her friend away.

"Lay off, Jack. She could have gotten us into trouble with Iota."

"What? You got the hots for her, dude?"

"Me?" I snorted. "Hardly."

"You couldn't get her, Yusei. Girls like Akiza don't fall for trailer trash like us."

"She's different." I said, more to myself than to him. I remembered her sketches. No other girl I knew did art.

"Then how about a bet? You get with her and I do your chores for the Boss for a month. But if I win, I get your D-Wheeler."

"Make it two months and you have a deal."

**End of flashback.**

"What kind of idiot was I? How stupid could I get? Betting on this girl was just wrong. And now my D-Wheeler was on the line. And what was I supposed to do when I was dangerously close to really falling for her? She made me feel things I had never felt before.

"Yusei?" Aki whispered.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being in a gang. Why are you in it?"

I took a breath. This wasn't something she should want to hear. But she was asking, and I was starting to doubt that I could deny her anything.

"I'm in it, because my Dad was in it. It got passed down to me."

"Did you want to?"

" I did. Anything to be like Dad, you know? So I accepted, and became apart of it."

"Do you deal drugs?"

Wow, that's direct. I had to keep from chuckling at her. I shook my head even though she was facing front and couldn't see me. "No, I don't."

I could see her visibly relax.

"Could you get out of being in a gang?"

"It's dangerous to do. Once you're in, you're there to stay."

We reached her house. I helped her off and even walked to the door.

"Thanks for the ride. Who knew you had so much gentleman in you?" She teased.

I smiled. "It's all apart of my charm."

She laughed. "Right." Then she looked down, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Well, good night, Yusei."

I tipped her chin up. She was blushing beet red.

"Good night, Aki." I leaned in closer to her until I could tell she was holding her breath. I was mere inched away from her lips and her eyes were half closed.

I quickly snatched her into a hug. I heard her gasp and knew she was surprised. Payback for her 'kiss' from earlier. Then, just as quickly, I let her go.

"Night, Aki." I said, hopping onto the D-Wheeler and speeding off.

**ha! Another near kiss. This is way too much fun to write. **

**As always read and review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter Six! I listened to music to help me get an idea for this. Avril Lavinge: Fall for you, and Aly&Aj: Protect Me where the two major ones that really helped my inspiration. As always, please read and review!**

Chapter Six

**Aki's POV**

I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My head kept spinning, yelling at me to get a grip. But I didn't want to. Because for the first time, I , Akiza Izinski, was feeling butterflies around a guy. I kept playing last night in my head over and over. How close he was to me. I honestly thought he was about to kiss me. But instead, all I got was a hug. But it was worth it. The feeling of our heartbeats mixing together, and his arms wrapped so protectively around me, I felt completely safe, I-

I shook my head. What kind of thoughts _were_ these. Yusei Fudo was not my type, and I wasn't his. This wasn't like me at all. School. That's what I needed. Some good old fashioned numbers…and maybe if I saw the real Yusei, I wouldn't have such lustful fantasy's about him.

I didn't have much time to look for him. As soon as I arrived, Mandy pounced on me.

"I heard you rode off with Yusei Fudo last night and you two…" she blushed. "You know, did the nasty because of a bet he made."

I grinned. I couldn't help it.

"Mandy, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." I told her, glancing at the bulletin. "Or read." I said. There was a new post on it. **Akiza Izinski: Daddy's Little Girl?** And then there was a picture of some busty girl, who so obviously wasn't me, with nothing on. Someone had photo shopped my face on it. I ripped it down.

Mandy put her hand on my arm. "Akiza."

I shook my head. "Don't. It doesn't matter."

"There's more on the lockers and in the bathrooms."

Great. That made me feel_ so_ much better.

"Mandy, I just need to be alone for awhile."

She looked at me with surprise.

"So, you _did_ do it with Yusei. Akiza! He's not one of us! He's in a gang, and he's from the Satellite!"

"It shouldn't matter where you come from! And just so you know, I _didn't_ do it with him. For God's sake, Mandy, he only gave me a ride home! That was it! Nothing happened and nothing _is_ going to happen between is." But you want something too. The little, nagging voice in my head said. Oh, shut it. I told it. I looked at Mandy. "I really do need to be myself now."

She nodded.

"Okay." She said, and waved. "Later, Akiza."

I sighed once I was alone, and looked at the picture in my hands. How could someone be so cruel and do this?

"Wow, Aki. That's some picture. Who took it?"

I jumped, crumpling the paper into a ball, my face red.

"Oh, um, hi, Yusei." I stammered, pushing my hair behind my ear. Why was this happening to me?

"Aki?" He said my name again, stepping closer. Much more close than a friend would.

"I don't know who made them. Help me take them down, will you?" I asked.

He nodded, all serious. Who knew? But I was grateful that his eyes didn't linger on the pictures or on me either. He acted like it was no big deal. We took them to the large metal trash bin and threw them in.

"You hungry?" Yusei asked suddenly.

I looked up at him, surprised. "What?"

"I asked if you were hungry."

"Well, I am a little."

"Come on." He started walking towards his D-Wheeler. I had to admit, I was a little excited about riding it, and being that close to him again.

"But…we would be ditching school."

"It's okay if you don't want to go. If you really want to hear all those rumors about you, then, sure by all means, go back. Me? I'm hungry." He handed the helmet to me. Darn him. I took it and put it on my head, settling myself in front of him again.

"Fine. Let's go." I said. He chuckled and pushed the acceleration. It felt the same was before. The adrenaline, the speed. I loved it. Being here, on the D-Wheeler with Yusei, it felt like I had done it all my life. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Old Henry's. Best milkshakes and burgers in the whole city."

Old Henry's. That was in the Satellite. But I didn't care. I was with Yusei.

My God, I had to stop _thinking_ like that! What the crap was going on with me? Off limits! He was off limits!

The restaurant was small, but cozy. It was the type of place mom's took their kids too, and guys would take their dates. I looked at Yusei from the corner of my eye. Was this a date? Did it even count as one?

Yusei had no problem getting us seats. Everyone here knew him, and everybody loved him. Kids would run up and hug him and beg to be shown his deck and Mom's would kiss his cheek while deploring how thin he was. He was graceful about it, and charming. He belonged here. I felt myself relaxing as we took out seats. Yusei was a total different person here. He wasn't a dueler, or a gang member, he was just him. I never saw this part of him before, but I liked what I saw.

A grinning man, about mid thirties, came up to us.

"Yusei! How you've been, m'boy?"

Yusei grinned. "Doing well, Henry. How's the kids?"

"Still running around. What can I get you and your pretty lady friend?" He winked at me and I blushed.

"We'll have your finest chocolate milkshake and two burgers." He looked at me, and I nodded, agreeing. "Thanks, Henry." Yusei said.

"He seems friendly." I commented as we waited for our meal.

Yusei grinned. "He is. One of the nicest people you could meet. I'd watch out though, if I were you."

"Why?" I asked.

"He seems to like you." He said, pointing his finger at me. "He never calls me pretty."

We both laughed and I loved it. It felt natural. _Watch it, Akiza. You're to close to falling for him. Don't do it! Don't do it!_

"He's not really my type." I shrugged.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, "You have a type?"

"Sure."

"What type is it?"

You. "Oh no," I laughed. "I don't tell people my type."

"Why not?"

Because that would be admitting that I'm falling for you. "Because, then, if they like you, they go out of their way to act like that and I can't stand it. I want people to be real with me."

He nodded.

"Okay. I'll take that. But I think there's more." Our food came then and I eagerly bit into it. Wow, it was good.

"More?" What do you mean?" I asked, chewing.

"I think you're afraid."

"Me? Afraid? Of what?"

"Letting people get close to you." He leaned forward on the table. "You're afraid they'll hurt you."

How quickly he understood me. Instead, I waved him off. "Think what you want, Yusei. I have a better conversation then that: this burger. It's the best one I've ever ate!"

Yusei smiled. "Glad you like it."

"I can't believe we're skipping school." I said.

"I can't believe you actually came with me."

I looked at him, smiling. "Guess it was your charm."

He grinned.

**There you go! Please tell me what you thought. Reviews are greatly appreciated and they make really happy and want to keep writing! :p**

**Thanks everyone! Review plz  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's Chapter Seven! Thanks SOOO much to everyone who has been reviewing and adding this as a favorite. It really helps me want to write more! This chapter is really long, so i hope it can last you this week. It's going to be hard to update this week because we're doing yard work, and getting the pool area ready for people to come. So I'm going to be to pooped to type. Enjoy!**

**As always, read and review! Your thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated!  
**

**Chapter Seven**

**Yusei's POV**

I sat there, grinning like a fool. But Akiza didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

I paid for our meal and walked out, even helping her put on her coat.

"Guess we should go, huh?" I said, as we walked into the crisp air.

"I guess so." She answered. "Hey, wait. Yusei, why don't you come over to my place? Only fair since I saw yours yesterday."

I smiled. "Sure, if that's what you want." Twisting the knobs, we sped through the road. She was sitting sideways on the D-Wheeler, and I pushed on the gas, making her gasp as she grabbed a hold of me. Jack's face came into my mind, but I cleared it quickly. Screw the bet. What was happening between Akiza and me was real. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and her fingers played with strands of my hair at the nape of my neck. Did she even notice she was doing it? I wasn't going to tell her. It felt nice.

I pulled up to her castle. At least, that's how I thought of it. Her bathroom was probably big enough to fit my entire home into it.

"Come on in, but take your boots off, first." Akiza said, unlocking the door and stepping through. It was fit for a queen. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to grow up having all of this. If she lived like this, how did she see my world? "Nobody's home yet." She said. Then grinned. "So, this is my house!"

"It's beautiful."

She grinned wider. Thank you." She grabbed my hand. "Come see the living room." She pulled me to the room on the left. It was huge! I had to admit, I was impressed by it. "We have a huge gaming system, if you want to play?"

I grinned. "You're on."

"It's not your normal video games." She warned. "Ours is a little more real. Come on, I'll show you." She bounced over to a wall and pushed the key. The wall slid up garage style.

"Now, that is impressive."

"Thank you." She said modestly. "I try."

I laughed with her. I spotted a old acoustic guitar propped across from the wall. I pointed to it. "Do you play?"

She smiled. "Yeah, whenever I need to vent. Music helps. So does drawing."

"Your sketches were amazing."

"I don't normally show people my sketches." She said looking down.

"Why?" I asked. "They're beautiful, Aki."

"Because they're like a diary to me. So, when people look at them, it feels like they see and know all secrets."

"Would you play for me?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled shyly.

"Only if you promise you won't laugh." She took a deep breath and picked it up, playing a few chords, and then singing. Her voice was so pure, so clear. I felt myself mesmerized.

**"Why Can't I?"**

**Get a load of me, get a load of you**

**Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know 's just like we were meant to be**

**Holding hands with you when we're out at night. What if this is just the beginning**  
**We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**  
**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you**  
**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**  
**So tell me**  
**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**

**Isn't this the best part of breakin' up**  
**Finding someone else you can't get enough of**  
**Someone who wants to be with you too**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**  
**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you**  
**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**  
**So tell me**  
**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**

**High enough for you to make me wonder**  
**Where it's goin'**  
**High enough for you to pull me under**  
**Somethin's growin'**  
**out of this that we can control**  
**Baby I am dyin'**

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**  
**Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you**

**It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it**

**so just tell me why.**

She put the guitar down. I clapped.

"Aki, that was amazing."

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I loved it. I would love to hear you play more often."

She smiled shyly again, and then grinned. "Come on, let's play a game."

I nodded. "Okay, how do we do this?"

She threw a rope and a vest at me. "Put these on. Then pick up that thing that looks like a gigantic cotton swab." I grinned at her. "You have to try and knock me off. I have to do the same to you. Whoever falls off first loses."

"Okay, but I don't want to hurt you."

She grinned. "You won't." She said, smacking me with the cotton swab. I nearly toppled off. Man, she had arm.

"I'll get you that." I threatened as we both started laughing. I aimed, but she neatly dodged it and took another swipe, kicking my feet from underneath me. I barely managed to stay on top.

"Is that the best you can do?" She taunted, grinning.

I sat up quickly, knocking her off like she had done to me, but she somehow managed to drag me along with her. We ended up on the floor, me on top of her. What was this? Her body pressed against mine was bringing a strange sense of calm to me.

"Actually," I told her, cupping her face in my hand. "I can do much better." I whispered. She smiled as I leaned in. I was going to go for it. I _wanted_ this. We were inches apart when her phone went off. I sighed as leaned away.

"You should probably answer that." I told her, sitting up.

"Don't know who it could be." She muttered as she pulled it from her pocket. "It's just a text." Her eyes got bigger. "From Mandy. She's on her way here!" She quickly stood up and dusted herself off. "You've got to leave. Quickly." She was pushing my arm now.

"Should I use the back door?" I asked sarcastically. I turned to her, catching her arms in my grip. "Look, my D-Wheeler is in the front. She's going to see it anyway."

She chewed on her lip. "I know, but"

"I get it, okay, Aki? You can't be seen with me because I'm from the Satellite. I get it."

"No, Yusei. You don't." Akiza said, putting her hand on my arm. "It's not like that at all."

"Then what is it?" I yelled at her. She looked surprised.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, crossing her arms, and looking away.

Her doorbell rang. Mandy.

I stepped away from Akiza. She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"You're guest is here." I told her. She nodded and took a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hi, Mandy."

"Oh my gosh, Akiza!" Mandy exclaimed, hugging Akiza tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mandy."

"Everyone was talking about those horrid pics. Don't worry, I set them straight. I told them 'Akiza's my best friend, and she's not like that!' I-" She stopped, seeing me. "Akiza, what's Yusei Fudo doing at your house?"

"Working on our chemistry." I answered when Akiza seemed to forget how to speak.

Mandy's eyes narrowed. "I bet you were." She looked at Akiza. "You still coming tonight, Akiza?"

"What?" Akiza finally spoke.

Mandy sighed. "To Colin's beach party! You promised you would come weeks ago! Akiza! It's tonight!"

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm still coming."

"Good. Later, Akiza. I'll let you get back to your _chemistry_." Mandy walked out, annoyance all over her face.

"I better go." I said. "It might help if she me leaving now." Akiza didn't speak and kept her back to me. But it was obvious she was upset. I walked up to her and slowly put my arms around her. "Aki." I whispered gently.

Her voice caught into a sob then as she turned to me and clutched to my jacket with her fist. I just held her, offering whatever comfort I could. Seeing her cry didn't fir into the picture that I had of her in my mind. Aki was a laughing, bubbly girl who was strong and tough. Her tears didn't belong and seeing her like this hurt me.

"It's not fair." She complained, still crying. "Why should people care about us?"

"Us?" I grinned. I liked the sound of it more than I would admit.

She pulled away, blushing.

"I-I mean us…as in friends." She looked at me." We're friends, right?"

I grinned teasingly. "Yeah, we're friends, Aki."

"Why do you that?" She asked.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Call me Aki. But only when no one else is around. Why?"

Now it was my turn to stammer. A look of shock came across my face. "Oh, um, well, you see…"

She grinned. "What is it, Yusei?"

I looked at her. Her strange, but beautiful pink eyes that matched her hair. She looked at me expectantly.

"It's obviously because I like you." I rushed out.

She grinned. "Good. I like you too, Yusei."

I sighed. I couldn't tell her that I had meant so much more than just 'like'. But if that's what she wanted, then it was okay with me.

"Come with me, tonight." She suddenly said.

"What?"

"The beach party tonight. Come with me."

"I wasn't invited."

"I'm inviting you now." She looked at me. "Please, Yusei?"

I looked at her pleading eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll go." Dang, this girl had me wrapped around her finger.

She grinned and hugged me. "Yay!" She yelled, hugging me tighter. "We're going to have so much fun!"

**There you go! Mandy is so mean to her! Gah, i don't like her. MAJOR steam coming up in the next chapter, hehe. Tell me what you think!**

**I just wondered: When Yusei wears his helmet on the D-Wheeler, how come when he pulls it off, his hair still looks good? No helmet hair, no mess up? He must use an awesome gel! lol. That's kind of funny, he doesn't seem like the type to care about how his hair looks. **

**Anyway, REVIEW please!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter Eight! I did my best on the duel scene, so tell me how i did. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

**Yusei's POV**

I had to be crazy to agree to go with Aki to this party tonight. Definitely mental. I wouldn't really know anyone who was there.

Akiza was waiting for me when I pulled up at her house. She was sitting on the steps, her hand propped under her chin. She grinned when she saw me. I tried to ignore how pretty she looked in plain cut offs and a blank tank, enhancing her curves.

"Hey." She said, as she got on. "Thanks for driving me, Yusei."

"No problem." I said, feeling a little weird. Martha wouldn't let me wear my jacket or my boots, and I felt weird without them.

"You're going to a beach party, Yusei." She had told me. "Not to work on your car. Go change." Of course, I obeyed. Still, it felt weird.

Colin's party was in full gear when we pulled up. Aki was all smiles as she took my hand and walked up to groups of people, mingling. The girls seemed shocked that I was here, but everyone, including the guys, gave me respectful nods when they saw Aki's hand in mine. How long would that last? If I kept being with her, would she eventually have to go through the same torture that I had to go through from being from the Satellite?

"Hey, they're taking the boat." Akiza said. "Want to go?"

"Sure, if you want." I said, making her grin.

"You have to want it too, Yusei."

I grinned back at her. "I do, Come on, let's go." We followed the others onto the yacht. I pulled Aki onto a seat next to the edge, away from the couple thrashing like eels as they made out. Don't tempt me.

I was surprised to see Carly on the boat with us. Normally, she was with Jack.

"Carly." I said, calling out her name.

She looked up, and smiled, coming up to sit by us. "Hey, Yusei, Akiza. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Carly." Akiza answered, smiling at me.

"You two having fun?"

Akiza looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Yeah, I would say we are. What about you?"

Carly laughed, "Tons."

"I'm going to get some drinks, okay?" Akiza said, leaving her seat. I watched her leave.

"So, when you going to take her on a date?" Carly asked.

"What?" My face was in an expression in shock.

"You. Take Akiza on a date. It's obvious you like her."

"She's a friend." I said, crossing my arms. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and sighed. "Alright, yeah, I like her, okay? We went to Old Henry's, so that counts as a date." Well, it was a date to me. Did Aki consider it as one?

Carly chuckled. "You can do better than Old Henry's, Yusei. I know you better than that. Why don't you just tell her?"

I looked out at the water. "It's more complicated than that."

"Why? You like her, and I'm thinking she likes you. It's simple, really."

"I can't give her the life she's used to."

Carly laughed. "Yusei, I didn't say _marry_ the girl." Then she smiled kindly. "Sometimes, when you care for someone so much, small things like where you come from don't matter. It's about how you truly feel. You should tell her the truth. She deserves to know how you really feel."

"Thanks, Carly." I said, meaning it. "I'll think about it."

She smiled. "No problem, Yusei. Just remember that this isn't just a regular girl. This is Akiza. Make her realize that. You should probably go check on your girlfriend. She's been one for awhile."

I jumped back. "She's _not_ my girlfriend!"

Carly laughed, leaving the boat while it docked shore again. "Not yet." She said, grinning.

I sighed, and then stood up to look for Akiza. She _had_ been gone for a long time now. I went downstairs on the boat where I had last seen her go. There was barely any noise down here. Everyone had already left.

"Aki?" I called out, stopping to listen. There wasn't any reply. It felt like I was alone here. I couldn't even hear any mice scratching the walls. I continued walking through the lower levels. Something smelled wrong. It burned my nose, making me wrinkle it. "Akiza? Where are you?" I called out, leaving nothing but an echo.

"Looking for someone?" I turned quickly, seeing Colin standing behind me, grinning. "Hey, Yusei. You seem to have misplaced something."

"Where's Akiza?" I demanded, clenching her fists.

"Oh, she's around." Colin said, leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed.

"You…" I gritted my teeth to keep from saying something I shouldn't. "Where _is_ she?" I yelled.

Colin laughed. "My, you really want to know where she is, don't you?" he grinned down at me. "Why, Yusei? Do you actually _care_ for this girl? I didn't think street trash like you could actually care for someone. But you do, don't you?"

"Akiza is my friend, Colin. That's all."

"Really, Yusei? That's all?" He chuckled. "It seems to me that you want it to be more."

"I don't." I lied. "Akiza is only my friend, and that's all she'll be. I can tell her that myself."

Colin grinned again. "I think you just did." He stepped away from the door, showing an alive Akiza. She was holding her stomach, and appeared to be in pain, but her eyes glazed with anger and fury.

"What did you do to her?"

"Me?" Colin feigned surprise. "I didn't do anything. A little drunk, maybe, but that's all. Oh, and maybe a little hand helping. I just released her." He grinned. "Yusei, may I introduce you to the Black Rose Witch?"

"Akiza," I whispered. "Akiza, this _isn't_ you! Come back to me, Akiza!" I yelled at her.

"No, Yusei." Colin said. "The only way out of this one is a duel." He laughed out loud. "And judging by how angry she is, you're going to lose." He soured a little. "Just know this, Yusei. I know your secret. The bet you made with Jack. Remember, don't cross me, or I just might let it slip to out little rose."

I know Martha told me to never act in violence, but my fist connected with Colin's jaw before I could remember it. I looked back up at Akiza.

"Alright, Akiza. If that's what you want, then let's duel."

She brought her deck. "I'll go first. And first, I'll summon Evil Thorn and activate its special effect. It inflicts 300 damage to you, dropping your life points to 3700. But this plant allows me o summon two more in its place. Next, I'll play Closed Plant Gate." She looked at me. "I end my turn."

"Fine. Then I summon Shield Warrior in Defense Position. And I'll set two cards facedown. And end my turn."

Akiza laughed. No, this wasn't Akiza. This was the Black Rose Witch. "I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight and I'll use its special effect to special summon Dark Verger. Then I tune my four monsters. And that equals Black Rose Dragon!" I looked at the swirling red dragon, it's wings pushed the doors wide open. Several fell, almost hitting him.

"Careful, Akiza." He warned

"Silly, Yusei. Next, I equip Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice, raising it attack points by 3000. Then I'll use "Black Rose Dragon's" effect, removing 1 "Evil Thorn" from play, to switch "Shield Warrior" to Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0. Then I'll attack "Shield Warrior" with "Black Rose Dragon".

I draw a card. "Release Restraint " and activates my facedown "Reinforce Truth", Special Summoning "Speed Warrior". I then summon "Junk Synchron" and uses "Junk Synchron" (Level: 3), "Speed Warrior" (Level: 2) and "Shield Warrior" (Level: 3) to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (Level: 8, ATK: 2500).

Akiza attacks, frowning. "Stardust Dragon" with "Black Rose Dragon" (Yusei: 1800 Life Points). "Stardust Dragon" ATK is reduced to 1900, due to "Thorn of Malice".

"Come on, Akiza." I say to her. "I don't want to do this. This isn't you!"

"This _is_ me!" She yells back.

"Fine, then I'll use "Silver Wing" and equip it to "Stardust Dragon". Then I'll activate "Release Restraint Wave" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your field (Black Rose Dragon: 2400 ATK) (Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK). Then I'll attack "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon" (Akiza: 3500 Life Points),(Black Rose Dragon: 1200 ATK, 900 DEF). And then finally, I'll play "Synchro Ring" (Stardust Dragon: 5000 ATK). "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". (Akiza: 0 Life Points)

I beat her. I won. She's crumpling down now, and I quickly catch her before she hits the floor. "Akiza." I whispered to her. Her eyes open for just a second, and I see they are her normal color again. A tear escapes, and I gently brush it away.

"Yusei." She whispered back, burying her head in my chest. I pick her up, and walk off the boat. "Carly," I say, after finding her. "Can you take Akiza to my place? I'll be there right after I get my D-Wheeler. Colin had her, and I think she's a little drunk, too."

A look of anger flashed on Carly's face. "That jerk. Come on, I'll take her home." I looked back down at Akiza. Her eyes were closed again, but she was breathing.

"Just hang in there, Akiza."

**Akiza's POV**

Wow, I felt crappy. I was on something soft and I slowly blinked, opening my eyes. Something warm was covering me, and I looked to see Yusei's jacket around my shoulders.

"Glad to see you're awake." I recognized Carly's voice. I sat up a little.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Yusei's. He said to bring you here."

"Where is he?"

"On his way back. He had to go get his D-Wheeler."

I nodded as the door opened and slammed closed. Yusei. He came over and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"Well, I'm out. Later guys," Carly said, walking out.

"Aki," He whispered into my hair.

"I'm fine, Yusei." I said, hugging him back. "Thanks to you."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Just bits and pieces. I was the Black Rose Witch again, wasn't I?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but you're back now." He sat next to me on the couch. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Aki.'

I smiled. "No biggie. Really I'm perfectly" I stopped there because then his mouth was crushing mine and there wasn't a part of me that wasn't fused to Yusei. My Yusei. Electricity was rushing through my veins as I deepened our kiss. When had I ever felt more alive? I didn't know anyone could feel like this. There was no doubt in my mind, as I slid my hands up his shirt, exploring the mass plains there, I was in love with him. And as he pulled me down to the couch, I whispered it. "I love you, Yusei."

He looked back at me, and kissed me slowly. "I love you, too, Aki." He whispered back.

I grinned as I leaned back up and kissed him.

**So...did you like? Reviews are appreciated so please review! More chapters coming up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter Nine! Thanks so much to everybody whose reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to your favorite. It means a lot to me. It's been a hard week, and you guys have been helping out with that. Parents say I'm too old to be into this kind of stuff, but i'm still a teen! I've loved anime/manga since i was little, but they just don't understand. Plus, my boyfriend and i broke up after a year, so i'm super down right now. So, no harsh reviews right now. This is all that's keeping me going. This, and youtube. lol. i'm watching Vampire Knight and DNAngel on it. **

**Enjoy this! It's for you!  
**

Chapter Nine

**Akiza's POV**

I couldn't remember being this happy before. I didn't stop grinning as I walked with Yusei through the hallways, his hand laced in mine. People stared at us, but I didn't care. Why should I? Let them stare at us. This was good gossip. It felt nice to hear their whispers; this was something that was making me happier than I ever had been before. I finally found what I had been looking for. My phone beeped then and I stopped to answer it. Since it was lunch time, nobody cared whether we used out phones or not.

"Hello?"

"Akiza?"

I frowned. Odd, whispery voice, like they were trying to disguise it. It was unpleasant, but familiar, too. Whose?

"Yes?" I said warily.

"I can see you," the voice said. Can see me? "Hi, Akiza!" They said brightly. I froze, not even daring to breathe, listening to the sounds of the phone line again, to a distant breathing and I felt the hair on the back of my neck standing up. Someone was watching me. I shifted my gaze to Yusei. He looked worried. "Yeah," the voice said softly, almost sadly. "I can see him, too. What are you doing with street trash, Akiza?" He laughed.

I slammed my phone shut quickly, my breath a little uneven. Was it just a joke, someone teasing me?

"Aki?" Yusei asked, worry covering his voice.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Just a wrong call." I lied. I couldn't tell him. He would just get more worried.

"Aki," Yusei whispered, picking up my hand and gently grazing his lips against it. "You know I can tell you're lying, right? I want to help."

"I can handle it." I whispered as he made my hand turn to jell-o right there. My head followed his as I stared at his cobalt eyes. I averted my gaze, my cheeks red. "Let me handle this, please."

"Alright." He sighed. "But if you get hurt, I'm holding you responsible, understand?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

I heard him chuckle and he gently tipped my chin up. "Aki." He whispered. "There's no need to be embarrassed."

"I know, but I seem to be anyway." I said, blushing furiously.

He chuckled again. "I don't want to make you nervous, I want you to feel comfortable around me."

I smiled as I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. "I do. On both counts. But that's a good thing."

"Good." He whispered against my lips. "Because you do the same to me."

XXXXXX

Yusei drove me again later that week. I had been handling my mysterious caller. He was leaving me messages now. He likes my hair, or don't wear that sweater again. Crazy psycho.

"Want to come in?" I asked Yusei.

He nodded, grinning. "Maybe this time, I'll beat you at that game."

I laughed. "Not likely, Fudo." I was within a few feet of my table when I saw the flash of brilliant red, and stopped cold. Color and unexpected shapes sorted themselves out as I went still, staring at the green glass vase holding at least two-dozen long stemmed red roses. Flowers everywhere…I forced myself to approach the table, to let my fingertip graze against a petal. Yusei couldn't have done this. He looked as surprise as I felt. The card, there has to be a card! I picked up the small square tied to a stem.

_You're starting to feel me with you, aren't you? Could you feel me in your room last night? I was there._

I dropped the card as if it had burned my fingers.

Terror froze me only for a few moments, but it seemed as though I hadn't breathed in hours. My hands trembled as I tried to keep calm.

"Call the cops." Yusei said.

"No. I don't want them involved. I can handle it."

"Aki, he's _watching_ you! Threatening you! This isn't handling it!" He started to dial, but I slammed the bar down, breaking the connection. He looked at me and I could see he was angry. "Call the police, Aki. Now."

"No! People like that fantasize, but-but they don't do anything!"

He grabbed my arms. "You don't fool around with creeps like this! He could hurt you!"

"I'll be fine, Yusei!"

"No you won't, Akiza!" he yelled. I stared back at his eyes, shocked. I understood. Yusei was afraid. "Aki, please. Listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

I hugged him tightly. "I'll be fine, Yusei. I promise."

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will need tissues. It gets really sad. I think this will be a sob story, i cried while writing it. So, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter Ten! I know i promised a sob story, but i went back and edited it. So now it's not so sad. I stayed up super late with this. I kept erasing and adding. **

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**

Chapter Ten

**Akiza's POV**

_You're scared. _ The voice whispered in my head. "No, I'm not! I'm not scared!" I yelled back at it, covering my ears with my hands and shut my eyes tight. _You avert your gaze, Akiza, but the truth is still there. And it won't go away. You are a monster. Give in to me. Give in.._

I wake up screaming. Daddy's face is in front of mine. A dream, it was just a dream.

"Akiza?" Daddy asked. "Are you okay, honey?"

I hugged my arms. It felt so real. "I'm fine, Daddy. Just a bad dream."

He hugged me and pecked my forehead. "Okay, Akiza. Do you think you can sleep now?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He started to walk out. "Uh, c-could you leave the door open?" I asked, feeling like a five year old again. Daddy smiled and nodded. I lay back down, still breathing heavily. That voice in my head sounded like me. Well, the other me. But I was doing so well at keeping it away. I turned onto my side, crunching myself into a smaller being. _Maybe it was right. I _am_ a monster. _I felt a tear leak out. What kind of normal person had a split personality? Why was I so different? All I wanted was to be normal. Everyone sees the outside. It looks so bright and cheery, but on the inside it's all a lie.

I didn't sleep much more that night. My eyes were red and puffy as I entered the school building. I didn't want anyone to see me, so I kept my head down.

"Akiza?" I turned to look up, an eyeliner pencil in my hand.

"Um, hi, Carly." I said, leaning back to the mirror in the girl's bathroom.

"Ruff night?" She asked.

"You could say that."

"Is Yusei and you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, we're doing great, why?"

"Just wondering what could make you so upset."

"I'm not upset, I'm fine."

"Akiza." Carly touched my shoulder, and I looked at her. I sighed.

"I had a dream last night." I look and check that we're alone. "Look, I have a split personality disorder. I can make my cards powers come to life and really hurt people."

Carly's eyes got wide. "You can do that?"

"Yeah. I'm psychic, well, partly. It gives me that in duels. But I hate her!"

"Her?"

"She calls herself the Black Rose Witch. My other side." I looked away. "Colin got me to become her at the beach party the other week. I was mad at Yusei, but every since I became her, I've had a harder time controlling my powers." I felt my shoulders start to tremble. "I just wish I didn't feel so weak. I just want to be normal."

Carly hugged me. I felt surprise at first, and then hugged her back.

"Akiza, it's okay. It's all going to be okay. We'll work this out. You don't have to deal with this alone. Does Yusei know about this?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he does."

"Then tell him about these dreams. We'll help you, Akiza. You're our friend." I smiled. "Now, finish putting on your makeup. We still have class to go to."

**Yusei's POV**

So I won the bet. Big deal. It really didn't matter to me. All I cared about now was keeping Akiza safe. Some lunatic was causing trouble, and he would pay if he hurt her. I gritted my teeth, and applied more force than necessary to my bike as I shone it down.

"Careful, there, Yusei. Wouldn't want to put a dent in that." I look up; half hoping it's Akiza. But she's in school. I ditched today to work on the D-Wheeler.

"Kato. What do you want?" I asked my boss. There was a time when I looked up to him, respected him, but those times were gone. Now I hated the guy.

"You're dating Akiza Izinski, correct?"

"And?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

He leaned forward. "Dump her."

"What the hell? No way."

Kato looked at his hand, admiring his nails. " That's an order, Fudo. Dump her or you'll have to answer to me and the whole gang."

"Why would I dump her?"

"I'm sure you can make up a reason. Just do it. You have until tomorrow or I'm coming back. You know you don't want to be punished." He walked out.

"Damn it." I said, punching the side of the bike.

**Akiza's POV**

"Carly, it's really too hot out here." I told her as we sunbathed out by the pool.

She lifted her chin towards the sun. "Are you kidding, Akiza? This feels great!"

I was burning up, and felt really sick. "Carly, I'm serious. I don't feel too well."

She looked up at me. "Have you been feeling sick in the morning?" I nodded. "Come with me." She took me the bathroom and pulled out a bag. "Use this."

"What is it?"

Carly sighed. "Akiza, I think you're pregnant."

"I can't be."

"Are you sure?" She looked at me.

I sighed. "No." I admitted.

"Then do this and tell me the result." I nodded and open the container. I waited, biting my lip. It was one of those really easy ones. It would say yes or no. A blue yes popped up.

"Carly?" I said, my voice starting to crack.

She came in. I showed her the 'yes'.

"Oh, Akiza." She said, gathering me into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"What am I going to tell Yusei?"

"Tell me what?" I looked up. Yusei was in the doorway. I quickly shoved the test into the drawer.

"Um, nothing. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Akiza, I need to talk to you." He said. "Carly, can you give us a moment?" Carly nodded, walking out. Yusei sighed, running his hand through his hair. Something was wrong. I could tell.

"Yusei?"

"I can't be with you anymore." He blurted out, looking away.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"I…can't date you anymore, Akiza." He said as if it were painful. You're telling me. I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"W-why? Yusei, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on, Akiza." He said, still not looking at me. I thought I caught the glimpse of a tear.

"You're lying." I said.

"Akiza. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, then." I said, giving up.

He nodded. "That's all I needed to say. I'll…see you around, Aki." Then he turned and walked out. I watched him. There was a part of me screaming to chase after him, to beg him to not do this. But I couldn't move. My feet were frozen to the floor. My body wouldn't listen to the commands I was screaming at it to make. And I watched my life walk away.

**And the plot thickens. Hope you liked this. I won't be able to type tomorrow or sunday, so the next chapter won't be out until Monday next week. So please review!**

**Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter Eleven. Enjoy!**

**Review!  
**

Chapter Eleven

**Akiza's POV**

I was alone. Well, alone as I could be. I now carried another child. I slammed the door of my room, taking a running dive onto my bed. The lavender comforter sank under my weight, soft against my damp face. I straightened up; pulling my curly locks into a ponytail and went to my dresser. Pouring makeup remover onto a cotton ball, I messily toke off the remaining mascara I hadn't cried off. I tore off my shoes and jeans, pulling on comfy cotton pants.

I glanced at the clock. It was only four thirty. So what? I was in the mood for a nap. Girls get like that. I let tears fall down as I cried, sobs racking through my entire body. That day at school had been the worst. Yusei had been there and hadn't said a single word to me while we sat next to each other in Chemistry. Carly faithfully stuck by my side. And she gave me a shoulder to cry on and a ride home when we walked through the halls and saw him holding hands with a dark haired beauty named Misty.

_That's why he left. Someone better came along. What was I thinking? I was never good enough for him. He's so perfect, and I'm so…not._

I continued to sob, hugging the pillow tighter, until it hurt to breathe. _Did Yusei somehow find out about the baby? Was that another reason? He didn't want to be a father?_ I put my hand on my stomach. I was going to keep this child. It was mine. Not his. "It's okay, little one." I whispered, my voice choking. "Mommy's here."

**Yusei's POV**

"Yusei Fudo, what the hell were you thinking?" Carly screamed at me. I was sitting on the couch when Carly stormed in.

"Lay off, Carly. It's not what you think."

"Then tell me what it is!" She yelled back, getting in my face. This wasn't the same Carly I used to know. That Carly was shy and quiet. This was a new in your face Carly. Jack must have been a bad influence. "You two were happy, why on earth did you break up with her?"

"You think I _wanted_ to?" I finally yelled back. "Because I didn't. I had to, okay?"

"Why?"

"Kato."

"Kato? Your boss?"

"Yeah, my boss. He ordered it. If I didn't I faced punishment from the gang."

Carly shook her head. "Never thought you were a coward, Yusei." I looked at her. "Right now, what Akiza is going through is ten times as worse than this. You left her alone to deal with it, too."

"I have to deal with it, too. It's not like I don't know. I am the one who broke up with her."

"Yusei, it's not just about the break up." I looked up again. "Yusei, Akiza's pregnant."

My face went into shock. "W-what?"

"Akiza's pregnant." She repeated. "You deaf now? Get off your ass and go to her."

"I can't. She won't forgive me, and I'm still under orders."

"Then get out of orders!" Carly clenched her fists in frustration. "Do it for Akiza, Yusei! I know she would do it for you!" She started walking to the door. "Akiza loves you, Yusei. I know she does. She'll be mad, but she needs you now more than ever."

**Akiza's POV**

This pregnancy stuff wasn't easy. I lay on my bed, pillows propped up behind me, reading a book about pregnancy. I was already four months, and I was experiencing almost everything. Apparently, I was already a month and a half when I found out. So, I had been alone for basically three months. I had morning sickness almost every day, and all of me was in pain. But that normal.

I was also having the weirdest cravings. Like pretzels. And I don't even like them, but last night I _had_ to have them.

A knock came on my door. "Come in." I said.

Carly walked in. "Hey, you doing okay?" She asked, fluffing my pillows.

"No worse than normal." I told her. She was biting her lip. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She glanced at me, the sighed. I was surprised to see tears form in her eyes. "Akiza, it's Yusei. He's in the hospital."

"What?" I gasped, sitting up and just as quickly bending over, clutching my abdomen. "What happen?"

"I talked to him. He tried to get out of the gang, and he got hurt."

"They hurt him? Why?"

"That's how you get out." She said. I remembered a night long ago, when I asked Yusei how you got out. You don't. He had said. It's dangerous.

"Why did he do that?"

"His boss gave him an order he didn't want to do, and in the end, he decided that this girl meant more to him than the gang."

I looked away. "Oh, you mean Misty." I said, tears gathering in my eyes.

She smiled. "No, I meant you, Akiza. He only went out with Misty because she's the Boss's daughter. He still loves you, Akiza." I didn't breath, hardly daring to believe it. She smiled again. " He did this for you."

I sat up again, Carly helping me up. "Then let's go. I have to see him." Whether he truly wanted me back or not, I wasn't going to give up on him.

**There you go! I hope you liked it! i was able to update sooner than i thought. We've been working like crazy, cleaning, So tireing. Anyway, here's a preview of next chapter!**

**_The Man grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, the wind knocking out of me._**

**_"You will do as i say."_**

**_i spit in his face. "Bite me, Jerk."_**

**_"You fool. Unless you want your precious Yusei killed, i suggest you stay away from him."_**

**Tell me what you think! Anyone have any gusseses on who her pyscho stalker is? Kudos to who gets it right!**

**Please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter Twelve. I am so, so, so sorry for the long update. Things have been so crazy lately. Hope everyone has a good Fourth Of July Weekend! Thanks to **Mamoru4ever** for being the first reader to review EVERY chapter.**

**As always, review plz!  
**

Chapter Twelve

**Akiza's POV**

Getting past all the nurses was easy. My Mom was another story.

"Honey?" She calls from the dining room. I played deaf and kept walking. "Akiza?" Darn it. I'm caught. I consider bolting for the door, but I'm in flip-flops. My feet would be covered in blisters, and you can't really run very fast in them. Instead, I slowly turned and smile.

"Hey, Mom." I say, glancing around nervously. Could she hear my heart pounding?

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Um, yeah. Just a girlfriend's for a little while. I'll be back by ten."

Mom looks at me with concern. "Honey, are you sure you're okay?" She twists her hands together. "I noticed you've been gaining weight, but you hardly ever eat anymore. And you're looking so pale."

"I'm fine."

"Is it about a boy?"

I look at her. She's trying to help. I sigh, and then nod. "Yeah, it's about a boy."

She smiled. "Awh, honey. I'm sure it'll get better. You'll see."

"Of course, Mom." I say, opening the door. Carly's outside, waiting for me. "I'll see you later."

I sigh heavily as I walk past the open hospital doors. It's a place of death here. Some patients are screaming.

"He's in Room 112." Carly had said. So I went.

_It's so cold in here_. I think, rubbing my arms, wishing I had thought to bring a jacket. But my attention is quickly held to the occupant on the bed. I quickly walk to him, trying to ignore the lump in my throat that came as I walked closer.

Carly's hand is on my shoulder.

"He's hurting." I say. "He looks like he went through so much pain."

"But you're here now, Akiza. You can make him feel better. Here, I'll leave you two alone."

Warily, I reach over and barely brush his hand with my fingers. His skin is so warm, he must still be alive. I felt a tear drip down as I got onto my knees and carefully touched his cheek. I watched as his eyes fluttered.

"Yusei." I whispered as he wakes up. He blinks slowly, and then twists his head to face me. My eyes fill with tears again. "Hey." I manage to croak out.

He's staring at me, and I can't read his expression through my tears. "Akiza." He whispers, moving his hand to lay it against my cheek. I close my eyes, as a few more tears brim over, splashing onto his palm. He takes his thumb and wipes the rest away. "I'm not dreaming." He says. "You're really here."

"I'm here." I tell him, smiling. "I'm really here. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't show up?"

"You deserve better, Aki."

"Too bad." I interrupt. "Because there's only one guy for me and I'm sticking to it."

He smiles. "You really want a guy from the Satellite?"

I lean closer, smiling, brushing his lips carefully. "With a heart of gold." I say back, smiling even more when he puts his hand on the back of my head and kisses me fully.

X XXXXX

Yusei is finally asleep. I kiss his forehead as I stand up, my knees cracking. He looks so peaceful. I smile, as I exit the door, something hard grabbing into me, knocking the wind out of me.

"You will do as I say." They hissed in my ear.

"Bite me. Jerk." I hissed back, landing a blow on the shin. They didn't budge.

"Unless you want your precious Yusei killed, I suggest you stay away from him. Understood, Akiza? I'm sure you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him...or your child."

I freeze. How do they know? Whoever it is, laughs, and I recognize it. The same voice from the phone.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"Akiza?" Carly's voice comes closer. My capture quickly lets go, shoving me away from them. Carly sees me and smiles. "There you are. Did it go well? You look as if you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine. Let's just go." I tell her, looking back over my shoulder.

**There you go! I'm sorry it's short, but the next chapter is really long, so I had to split them. It was five pages! Anyway, i promise i'll update quickly. **

**As always, please review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter Thirteen! I'd loved writing it. And i hope you all enjoy reading it! Please tell me what you think! **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Yusei's POV**

I was finally home. Right now, I was in the shop, tuning the D-Wheeler, and polishing it up. I wasn't allowed to ride it for a month, or do anything really. Doctor's orders. I had to wait until my ribs finally healed.

"Looking good." Akiza said from the door. I turned to find her smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said, scooping her up in my arms and kissing her deeply, happy to just have her in my arms. "You, too."

She laughed. "I meant the bike."

I set her down. "Of course." She grinned back at me. I smiled. "Everything alright with you?"

"Yeah. Still get those annoying phone calls and flowers, but it's nothing serious."

"Are you sure you don't want me to step in?"

She smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss my cheek. "I'm sure."

I kissed her again, letting the taste of her fill my senses.

"Guys, get a room, please." I looked up to see Colin standing near us. With Sayer beside him.

"Sayer." I hissed, pulling Akiza closer to me.

He smiled. "Yusei. Good to see you too. And the lovely Akiza. Long time no see." He laughed and I felt Akiza freeze, but I didn't know why.

"What do you want?"

"To show Akiza who's she is really dating."

Akiza looked up at me. "Yusei, what's he talking about?"

"Don't listen to him." I told her. "You can't trust him."

Sayer laughed. "Trust _me_? I haven't been the one lying to her, dude."

Aki stepped away from me. Her eyes were on Sayer now.

I was watching him, too.

"You see, Akiza. Yusei here didn't start being friendly to you because he liked you. No, he did it because of a bet."

"A…bet?" She looked at me, her eyes pleading with me to contradict his words. "You…did this because of a bet you made?"

I sighed. "Akiza, it's not like that. "I reached out to her, but she pulled away.

"Then tell me the truth. Was I apart of a bet you made?"

"That's," I stopped when she glared. "Yes." I admitted.

"To get with you." Sayer interjected. "Can't leave out the best part. He made the bet that he could get with you. So, did you do it?"

Aki's eyes were starting to tear up and broke my heart that I was the one who caused it.

"Aki."

"Don't." She said angrily. She had every right to be angry. "Don't talk to me, Yusei. I don't want to hear anymore of your lies. I _trusted_ you."

"Aki, every word I've said to you was the truth. Every moment was real." I reached out again.

"Don't touch me! Just stay away from me!" She turned on her heel and ran, I could hear her sobs.

"You'll pay for this." I threatened Sayer.

He shrugged. "Damage is done, Satellite. She's not coming back to you. Which means she'll need someone else. Someone like me."

"Don't you dare touch her." I hissed as he grinned and ran after her. I pulled out the store phone and called the first name that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Carly? It's Yusei. Get Jack and get over here. Sayer's back and he's after Akiza's. I need you to follow Colin. Akiza found out about the bet."

"Can you blame her if she's mad? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going after Sayer. He's not taking her away from me again."

**Akiza's POV**

How could Yusei do this to me? Everything was a lie? I angrily slashed at my tears, but they didn't stop. Who knew one person could cry so much?

"Akiza? I stopped and looked back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed angrily. I couldn't stop the shiver of terror that went through me. When Sayer had laughed at the shop, I had realized that it was him calling me, leaving me flowers. It was him who threatened to kill Yusei.

At first, I could make no sense of the words he was speaking. He was cursing me, calling me unspeakable names that he hissed in my ear.

Fury overcame my fear, and I threw my weight back into him, jabbed with first one elbow and then the other.

But Sayer was strong as he evaded my blows. Before I could counter, he went under my arm, caught me by the throat, and slammed me into the wall, knocking the wind from me. My fingers dug hard into his flesh, but to no luck. The white cloth flashed in my line of sight, and clamped down hard on my nose and mouth.

"No more, Akiza. You always had me, but instead chose that dirty street rat. No more, no more."

Soon it really was no more, nothing more to hear as everything went black.

**Yusei's POV**

Akiza. I couldn't speak her name out loud. I could only let it fill me as I ran through the streets that Sayer had taken her. I could smell her fear. Akiza, be safe, I'm coming!

I'd been running for what felt like hours. I was tired, and it was starting to be a effort just to breathe. But Akiza needed me and I wasn't about to let her go.

**Akiza's POV**

I had lost time, too much of it. What was Sayer going to do? He had me in a car, I could tell. The trunk? Why was I in there? My fingers scrabbled weakly against the carpeting that lined the trunk.

Yusei. I thought, tears trickling through the corners of my eyes. I heard a door shut. Footsteps coming closer.

"You're mine now, Akiza." I heard Sayer say. I felt a jerk as the car lurched forward and began to roll down an incline. There was a splash as it entered water. My stomach turned to ice. Oh God, he was going to drown me. The water was cold enough to bring me back to my senses. I rolled on my back, bending my neck to keep my head out of the water as I tried to use my legs against the trunk lid. No! I couldn't die like this!

I rolled over, gasping as the ice water soaked the back of my head, momentarily making me forget everything but the pain it caused.

I hammered widely on the trunk lid. But it was useless. Water-it was over my legs, creeping past my waist. It was utterly black in here, and the only sound was the gurgle of water coming through the trunk. My air bubble was taken, and I pounded on the roof, beyond rational thought.

_I'm going to die_. I though. I could have wept with frustration, but there were no more tears. I was so terribly tired. _Yusei_. I whispered.

**Yusei's POV**

There was mud all down my side, and my boots squelched in water. Akiza needed me. I drew in a ragged, pained breath and began to run again. I could feel her, her heartbeat becoming thin and light. "No!" The scream tore from my throat. I couldn't lose her!

I could see the lake now. Starlight gleamed off the polished metal of a car I recognized as Sayer's that was almost all the way in. Or perhaps the starlight was just my tears.

**There you go! I cried while typing this, but then again, i'm a little sensitive. Who thinks they know what's going to happen next? I love making you guess. Kudos to everyone who said Sayer/Divine as the stalker!**

**As always, please review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter Fourteen! I wonder if anyone actually read these? Oh well, i'm going to keep writing them. **

**As always read and review!  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Akiza's POV**

It hurt, so terribly. My lungs, my head, my fingers. The pain faded so gradually that I was not aware of it's going, only it's absence. I stood in a place neither warm nor cold, and there was light there. Somewhere in the back of my mind was a chill, green scented water, a cold and black terror, and someone whispering the name Yusei over and over. I took another step through the light. It should have hurt my eyes, it was so bright, but now someone was standing there. Protecting me. "Grandma," I whispered and sighed as a deep happiness washed through out me. It was so warm, peaceful here. Completely silent. My Grandma's arms were outstretched, and I moved to the embrace.

**Yusei's POV**

The trunk. I could feel her, she was giving up. _Damn it, Aki. Don't you dare give up now._ I got down onto my hands and knees in the water, and felt my way up the back of the car. _Please, Aki. Don't leave me._ I kept whispering. The car shifted again, but held firm under my grasp. Terror and the blackness that threatened to overwhelm me gave me a strength beyond which I knew I had. The trunk lid was tore from its hinges and landed with a splash somewhere in the water. I heard none of it. My entire attention was fixed on the slender woman curled in on herself, her face just underwater. My hands trembled as they caught her and held her close. I could never remember later how I got to shore.

**Akiza's POV**

The arms that caught me were enormous and they trembled but I could still feel their strength. This wasn't how Grandma felt. She was soft and kind of leathery. The arms pulled me around, caught me up and close against a soaked shirt. I could feel the heart underneath pounding wildly and smell the scent. Without conscious thought, I closed my eyes to the light and grandma, buried my head against the shirt and clung to it as though my very life depended upon it.

**Yusei's POV**

Akiza lay so white and still at first, I was afraid I was too late. I held her desperately, already breathing life into her as I knelt on the damp grass. I felt the shock of that first convulsed movement, as her lungs drew in air greedily. Somehow, I managed to bring her up enough to wrap my jacket around her, pulling her close to me so I could warm her now shivering body with my own.

I had to fight not to hold her too tightly, not to hurt her with my own need. Akiza sagged against me, her face pressed into my throat.

"Akiza." I whispered.

She tightened her grip on my shirt.

"Come on, Akiza." I growled. "Wake up. Wake up for me. Don't you love me? Prove it!" I took her by her shoulders, a tear falling off my cheek. "Aki!" I yelled.

She flinched. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and I roughly hugged her as hard as I could.

"You're so stupid, Aki. So stupid. Going off with him like that?" I sighed. "Aki."

She heard what lay behind her name, and leaned her head away to look at my face, and responding to my words. "I love you." She said simply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yusei's POV**

Akiza was inside the ambulance now. Carly was with her. Her and Jack had found Colin, and he was now being held inside one of the police cars. But I had something more important to deal with now that Akiza was safe…Sayer. He was going to pay.

"I know you're there." I said to him. "Why don't you go ahead and come out."

The leaves rustled, and Sayer approached me.

"Yusei." He greeted. "Came in the right time, didn't you? Tell me, do you enjoy playing hero?"

"You're going to pay for what you did, Sayer."

He looked amused. "What? You're going to duel me?"

"No." I said, causing him to look surprised. "I'm not going to duel you, Sayer. That would be too easy and cause too little pain."

Sayer stepped closer and grinned. "So, what, Yusei? You're going to fight me? You couldn't. You couldn't hurt anyone." His fist connected with my ribs, and I hunched over, clutching my still healing wounds. "You don't get it, Yusei." Sayer said, walking around me. "You have to feel it, really mean it, to cause someone pain. Even your precious girlfriend almost dying isn't causing you enough pain for you to hit."

My fist connected with his stomach. He looked shocked, holding his sides. "Don't tell me what I can't do." I said in a low voice. "You don't know what I'm capable of." I knocked him to the ground. "You will pay, Sayer. You're not ever coming near Akiza again. Got it?" He looked away. I grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. "You got it!" I yelled.

"Yusei!" Someone else yelled. I turned to see Carly running towards us with Jack by her side. Jack grabbed hold of Sayer's wrists, and I looked at Carly. She was out of breath. "You won't believe this, Yusei. Akiza's water broke."

**Ah, a cliff hanger. Well, it's been fun writing this, but i'm going to go ahead and tell you there's only one more chapter after this. And it's more like a epilogue. BUT, i'm making a sequel! It's going to be called Beautiful Minds, and it's going to be about the child they have. B/c Akiza has those physic powers and all, well, they get transferred to the child. But that's all i'm going to say. But please tell me what you think!**

**As always, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue:**

**Yusei's POV**

Everyone was waiting. Akiza had been in the labor room for almost half the night. It was nearing Midnight now, and I could hear her screaming. Three...two...one...Midnight.

The screaming stopped. My head popped up as the door opened, a smiling nurse beckoning us to come closer. Jack had to take my arm, to keep my steady, but my only focus was on Akiza, and the small pink bundle in her arms.

She smiled at me. "Hey, come see." I walked to the bed, leaning over the side of the bed. I met honey-colored eyes, that stared at me, the tiny face smiling.

"She has your eyes." I said.

Akiza smiled. "And she has your hair by the looks of it."

I gently touched my daughters cheek. "She's really ours. She's so beautiful." I whispered. "Does she have any of your?"

Akiza nodded. "She has the physic gene in her, but i don't know if it's going to be dominate or not. Could be she'll be a normal teen all her life."

"What are we going to name her?"

"I was thinking...Yuuki. It means 'Gentle Princess'."

I looked at the smiling girl, her eyes closed in sleep now.

"Yuuki." I whispered.

**kay, that's the end of this story! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed it!**

**Seeker Heart**

**LDC**

**RandomReader**

**StarDustFanLuv**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**EDC**

**starrynight2789**

**NarikoWolfe**

**NinaSkylove**

**Black Rose Witch Aki**

**Iron horse90**

**XxSophiexX**

**girl you don't know**

**lemon bars**

**Marmoru4ever**

**Stardustwarrior**

**LoganTheJetPsyicDuelist**

**Midami Uchihaofthesand**

**Desecrated Pharaoh**

**00SapphireMoonlight00**

**Thanks again to everyone! Be on the lookout for the sequel! I'm posting it today or tomorrow! It's called Beautiful Minds and it deals with their kids. Hope you like!  
**


End file.
